The Unstoppable Ben Tennyson
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben gets injured protecting Salwa, she blames herself. Can Ben help her see that he doesn't regret protecting her? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Salwa.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Vampiro and gave guestsurprise full permission to use him.**

* * *

 **The Unstoppable Ben Tennyson**

Salwa was on a mission with Ben for the first time. She was honored that her father recommended her to be his partner. He felt like she needed as much experience as possible. Everything was going well until Ben took a laser shot for her that knocked him unconscious.

"BEN!" She screamed in terror. But it was no use. He wasn't waking up! "Salwa to Headquarters! Ben is down! Repeat, Ben is down!"

 _A few hours later…_

"Ben has been through worse. He needs to stay still, but he should be alright." The doctor at Plumber's Headquarters said. Vampiro nodded and noticed Salwa looking terrible.

"Now do not blame yourself, Salwa. He knew that going on this mission was a risk. He knew that danger."

"Dad, he got hit because he was defending me."

"That is what you do for a team." Vampiro said, now turning her to face him. "When a team member is in danger, it is the job of a captain to protect them."

"But…,"

"No buts."

"Vampiro? Salwa? Are you there?" A weak voice asked. Salwa turned and saw Ben now looking at them from his hospital bed. Salwa saw one of his wounds was soaked with blood and she couldn't take it. She ran away, even though Vampiro was about to stop her.

"Salwa, honey, wait!" Vampiro said, now about to fly after her, but Ben called him.

"Vampiro? What's going on? Where is she going?" Ben asked, now leaning to see where they were.

"Ben…Salwa blames herself for your injuries, I'm afraid."

"But why? I'm the captain. I had to protect her." Ben replied bravely.

"I know. But I'm just glad you both were alive. I will help you to recover as well." Vampiro said, now pulling out some herbs to heal his wounds. The king began rubbing Ben's wounds and soon they were becoming less painful.

"Thanks, Your Highness." Ben said respectfully.

"You are welcome, young Tennyson." Vampiro smiled warmly, now gently rubbing Ben on the head.

"But Vampiro, Your Highness, I need to speak to Salwa. She shouldn't be feeling that way." Ben said, now trying to stand.

"Now wait a minute, young man." The king said a bit sternly, making Ben flinch. "Salwa will be at the mansion…you are not going anywhere until you are well enough to walk."

"B-But…,"

"No buts. You are to stay here 'til you are better." The king said gently. Ben nodded and felt Vampiro gently rub a hand over his feverish head. "Now rest."

And with those words, Ben fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

Ben was welcomed by every alien and every woman and child at the Grant Mansion. They showered him with love and he hugged them hard, embracing every single one of them. While he was hugging them, he got a glimpse of Salwa walking down the stairs.

"Salwa!" He said happily, making her freeze in surprise.

"Ben!" She said, now looking like she wanted to run to him in joy, but she stopped short. He gave her a knowing look and once the others released him, he began to approach her.

"How about you and I talk?" He smiled.

"I have to go to the library."

"That can wait," he said, gently grabbing her hand and leading her to his room.

"B-But Ben!"

"Hush now," he said, now gently placing a finger on her lips. "Let me do the talking." He said, now making her squeak in surprise as he gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and crawled up after her, but he noticed the tears in her eyes and approached her even more.

"Salwa? Are you crying?" Ben whispered sadly. Salwa quickly covered her face in embarrassment and hid behind her wings. She then felt gentle hands rubbing her wings and soon she saw an entire hand come through and began to feel around for her.

"Where are you, Salwa?" He said, his voice full of concern. She then gasped as his hand gently touched her face and before she could say anything, his hand began gently caressing her cheeks.

"Easy…," he whispered, now gently pulling her wing back with his other hand so he could see her face. He then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, letting her tears soak his shirt. "It's alright, Salwa." He cooed, now kissing her forehead. "It was my duty to protect you and I would do it again if I had to."

"I just didn't want you to die!"

"But I didn't die. And neither did you…we're a team and neither of us are going anywhere." He said, now letting her embrace him more.

"Thanks, Ben. I'm glad you are okay. Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome, kid." He said, now tickling a sensitive spot beneath her wings.

"Hey! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHP!" She laughed.

"Hey, I have experience tickling Vladats. You're ticklish in the exact spot my wife is." Ben chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHHUT I'M NOT A REAL VLADAT!" Salwa laughed.

"You are to me." A deep voice cooed. Both turned and saw Vampiro walk in with a smile.

"But I'm a mutant." Salwa said gently.

"You are no longer a mutant, Salwa. You are a Vladat just like I am and the rest of your family."

"B-But AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAP DAD!" Salwa laughed, now feeling Vampiro join in tickling her.

"I won't stop until you say that you are a Vladat." He chuckled, now planting ticklish kisses on her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT!"

"Give in kid, he won't stop." Ben laughed, still tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA OKAY, DADDY! I'M A VLADAT!"

And finally the king stopped and placed her in his arms and Ben ran his hands through her white hair.

"I love you kid, and nothing was gonna stop me from showing you that." Ben whispered, now nuzzling her gently.

"As do I, my little eaglet." Vampiro whispered, now kissing her on her cheek.

"And I love you both too." She laughed, now turning and glomping them and planting fun and playful kisses on their faces. They could only laugh and hug her. She was their one and only Salwa and nothing would tear them apart!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Treat for Goldie for being such a great friend!**

 **To guestsurprise: Aw, thank you, Amiga! What a wonderful story! :) You're an amazing friend. :) Hey, I had a couple users ask me to ask you if you could do stories for them. Nicochan11 was hoping for a story where the Wrecking Crew prank call the Hulks and have the calls be funny and then have Hulk, Red Hulk, A Bomb, Skaar, Red She Hulk, and She Hulk beat up the Wrecking Crew after they end up prank calling Dyrin. Also, VinnieStokerLover was wondering if you could do a story where Melody is under so much stress that she has a panic attack. Could you do these ones, pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
